Angel Cookie's Kind Challenge (June 2015 event)
, , , , , Ingredients |status = Expired }} Angel Cookie's Kind Challenge is a limited-time event where players complete missions by only using Angel Cookie. The challenge is present as players are not allowed to use other cookie to achieve high scores, coins, and others. The event ran for the second time from June 5 to June 11. This is the first time an event featuring a specific Cookie was released twice (the first event was released in March 2015) and the second time such an event gave Ingredients as prizes for completing challenges. The ingredients given by the second challenge are those required to evolve Angel Cookie's Holy Feather. A newsletter was released along with the second challenge, encouraging players to evolve their Angel Cookie's Holy Feather into Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather. Similar to Brave Cookie's Brave Challenge, players can use any pet and treasure combination. Boosts are allowed except for Cookie Relay. Missions cannot be completed in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. In a nutshell... There are 40 missions to complete, but many of them can be completed in a single run. Most of the challenges are an accumulation of the previous challenge, which means if players achieve 25M score in one run, they are able to entitle all the rewards prior to the 25M score, including 500K, 1M, 5M, 8M, 10M, 14M, 17M, and 20M score rewards. Therefore, to summarize, here are ten missions that player can focus on to achieve everything. *Achieve 70,000,000 score. *Take 20,000. *Fall into holes 3 times. *Revive 6 times. *Take 3 mystery boxes. *Enter Bonus Time 3 times. *Reach the Final Stage in Escape from the Oven. *Reach stage 7 in Primeval Jungle. *Reach stage 6 in Dragon's Valley. *Reach stage 7 in The City of Wizards. Episode 1 is an inevitably ultimate place for coin producing, there are many alternatives of reaching 20,000. Some of them are Coin Scale, coin flower treasures, and also coin bonus treasures. In the alternative shown above, Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si will help you reaching the last stage and third mystery box. Treasures will avoid using coin flower in case you don't have. However, it will help you reach 3 fall in holes, saved by Wonder Donut. You'll also reach at least two Bonus Times, but if you're lucky you might have your third or fourth. Episode 2 consists of three goals, reaching three Bonus Times with Magic Pod and 6 revives with treasures. Revives are important feature because it will help Angel Cookie dies in seventh stage. Episode 3 are focused on reaching the sixth stage, and it's extremely easy if you combine it with random boost "Energy Drains 25% Slower". The pet and treasures will allows you doing so much mistakes of hitting obstacles and falling into holes, which will re-assure you will get your 6 revives or 3 fall into holes. Episode 4 will close all remaining goals you haven't reached: reaching seventh stage and 70M points. The boost and Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin will help you on making energy drains slower while the Extra Topping Nightsky Crepe will give you points bonus. An alternative to the Crepe is Rainbow Black Hole Drink. You can also rather using 15% Points Bonus but ensuring all treasures are slowing the energy drain. List of Mission Goals For finishing certain amount of mission goals above, you will get the bonuses below. Mission goals can be cleared in any order. Similar Events *Brave Cookie's Brave Challenge *Bright Cookie's Bright Challenge *Angel Cookie's Kind Challenge (March 2015 event) *Buttercream Choco Cookie's Rich Challenge Category:Events